Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an egg chalaza hydrolysate, a method for preparing the same and a usage of the same, especially to an egg chalaza hydrolysate that is prepared by a specific method and able to reduce fat accumulation and hepatic oxidative stress in livers effectively.
Descriptions of Related Art
Egg is a food with low cost and high nutritional value, and able to be used for preparation of other food. Thus the egg is essential in our daily lives. Liquid eggs refer to chicken eggs that have been broken out of their shells to be sold in a liquid form. The liquid egg products include liquid whole egg, liquid egg yolk and liquid egg whites. The liquid egg is pasteurized at a lower temperature during a preparation process for food safety. Chalaza is a structure inside eggs and used to keep the yolk in place. The chalaza contains a plenty of proteins. Yet the chalaza is filtered off along with bits of shells during the preparation of the liquid eggs.
Food protein hydrolysates are products after hydrolysis of food containing proteins. The hydrolysates include various amino acids or peptides and some of them even have healthcare function. Refer to Japanese Pat. No. 5735734 (B2), a whey protein hydrolysate (WPH) is revealed. The WPH contains peptides or free amino acids with molecular weight smaller than 10 kDa that are able to improve lipid metabolism. Refer to Taiwanese Pat. No. TW 1425004 (B), bioactive hydrolysates prepared from pork livers and used for inhibiting body weight are revealed. The products obtained by hydrolysis of pork liver with enzymes can stimulate secretion of cholecystokinin and further inhibit the appetite. Thus the body weight is reduced. Also refer to Taiwanese Pat. No. TW 1437999 (B), antioxidative oligosaccharide peptides are disclosed. Crude extract of mushrooms (such as Taiwanofungus camphoratus) is hydrolyzed to get antioxidative oligosaccharide peptides. Yet the raw materials used and the hydrolysis steps all affect the properties of the final hydrolysates obtained.
Since the egg chalaza is having a plenty of proteins and not used properly, there is a need to find out the usage of the egg chalaza.